


Over the garden Wall x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Half-human! beast

The beast is still the beast except he looks human and has tree branches sticking out of his head for picture preference search beast!wirt

~

You walked around the woods, slightly frightened. **“ Oh, crap. I think I’m lost.”** You muttered to yourself, you took a deep breath and let it out. **“ I’ll be fine, just can’t lose hope.”** The beast watched you walk toward the tavern.

 _‘ **[she's/he's/They’re]** not losing hope...How peculiar.’ _ He vanished soon after this thought was brought out into the open.

.

After you left the tavern you followed their instructions, but of course, you somehow got lost once more. You looked up and saw the beast himself. _“ Hey! You! Yeah, you! Come here!”_ The beast confused and intrigued walked up to you. You took a couple of steps backward, not expecting him to be so tall.

**“ What is it, (y/n)?”**

**“ Well, I’m- H-How’d you know my Nam-oh! You’re the beast! Aren’t you?”** You took a step closer, feeling curious.

**“ You’re not going to run away?”**

**“ No. Why would I?..Well, you do look a bit scary, the tree branches and tall height... But you still have the face of a human. What happened to you?”** Shock. Shock was written all over the beast’s face.

**“ I-I was cursed because I was cruel to everyone I met..I need to fix this..”**

**“ Well, you could start by helping me.”** You chimed in. The beast glanced at your form before nodding. **" Great, so how do you get out of here?"**  
The beast held a hand out to you. You looked up at him, asking for an explanation.   **“ It will be faster if I transport you there. I know I'm not very trustworthy, but I need you to trust me.”**

You nodded and grabbed his hand. In a matter of seconds, you saw the wall you climbed over. Overcome with happiness and relief, you jumped up and hugged the beast. Your feet left the ground as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

 **“ Thank you, I promise I’ll visit you. It’s the least I could do.”** A red hue covered the tips of his ears. **“ Oh, sorry. Should I get down now?”** The beast cleared his throat and whispered-

 **“ That would probably be best.”** You let go of his neck, letting your feet touch the ground. 

 **“ Thank you, beast. I’ll be back, I just need to grab a few things.”** He silently nodded as you hopped over the wall and disappeared from his line of sight. Not long after you returned with a backpack slung over your shoulders. _“_ **Ok, I got all of my stuff. I think I’ll stay in the woods for a little while longer. It’s more peaceful here.”** You started climbing a tree.

 **“ What are you doing? Get down from there, you’ll hurt yourself.”** You sat on a thick branch and looked at the beast. 

 **“ I’m fine, besides, this way I can talk to you eye-eye.”** The beast looked at you curiously. You hung upside down from the tree, the beast’s eyes widen; alarmed. 

 **“ (y-y/n)! You’re going to fall..”** The beast effortlessly grabbed you, holding you in his arms.

 **“ I wasn’t going to fall.”** You mumbled, crossing your arms and pouting. The beast sighed exhaustively.

 **“ What am I going to do with you?”** His rhetorical question made you look up at him. You grabbed his face and place a chaste kiss to his lips.  **“ Wh-What was that?!”**

**“ A kiss. You have been kissed before, right?”**

**“ No. I haven’t, until you at least."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Wirt

Wirt and Greg were still trying to find their way home. Greg, of course, was singing another song.This continued on for a few minutes before they heard a voice. The voice was coming from a giant hole in the ground.

 **" Help! Anyone? Hello?!"** That voice was you. Greg quickly waddled his way over to the hole. He looked inside and yelled down the hole-

**" Are you alright?"**

**" Once I get out of this hole I will. I'm a bit stuck"** Wirt finally looked what Greg is looking at and saw...you.

 **" Oh hello. Who are you?"** Wirt politely asked.

**" Um, sorry to ask: But do you think you could get me out? Please?"**

**" Yes, of course. Stay here"**

**" Hardy har"** You sarcastically laughed.

 **" Will you sing with me?"** Greg asked you, curious.

**" When I get out of this hole I will. What's your name kid?"**

**" Greg. What about you?"**

**" I'm-**

**" I'm back,** " Wirt told you while throwing down some vines, letting you climb up. Once you stood up you stretched, glad to be out of that hole. You turned to Wirt.

 **" Thanks for getting me out of there. I'm (y/n)"** You gave him a bright smile, showing your gratitude.

 **" I'm Wirt and this my little brother Greg"** You crouched down to level yourself with Greg's height.

**" Hi Greg, What song did you have in mind?"**

**" You're going to sing?"**

**" Yeah, did you want to join us?"**

**" No, No. I'm good"**

**" Oh, come on! Don't be such a Worrywirt"** You teased him.

**" ! I-I'm not-"**

**" Relax. I'm just teasing you"** Greg started to sing 'Adelaide parade'

**_"Oh, we're going to the pasture to meet Adelaide and ask her if she has a way to send us back to where we came from!"_ **

**" Who's Adelaide?"**

**" A lady, who's going to take us home. Beatrice, a bluebird, is showing us the way"** As if on cue, Beatrice showed up.  
  
**"Who's this?"**

 **" I'm (y/n). It's nice to meet you, Beatrice.  But I guess, I should get going"** You started walking the opposite way of the trio. That is until Wirt grabbed a  hold of your hand.

**" Wait. Why don't you stay with us?"**

**" Would that be alright?"**

**" Absolutely"**

**" Ok then. Not like I have anything better to do"** You continued to sing the rest of the song with Greg.

**_“I don't know who she is or how she is or when or why she is, but as for where she is, she is where we will go! “_ **

Wirt decided to hum at this point. You and Greg held hands while singing the last verse.

_**"To Adelaide! To Adelaide! Come on and join the Adelaide Parade! To Adelaide! To Adelaide! We're going to Adelaide's house today!"** _

You both ended up falling, making Wirt let out a laugh; that sounded enchanting to you. You looked at Wirt with a light blush scattered on your face.

 **" What? What is it (y/n)?"** Wirt asked you.

**" You laughed. You don't seem like the type of guy to laugh a whole lot."**

**" I just seem....Well, more at peace around you. "** Wirt held his hand out to you. which you gladly take, he pulled you off the ground. But you tripped and fell into his chest.  **" whoa..Careful. Are you alright?"**

**" Just fine. Thanks"**

You took a step back from Wirt. You started walking forwards when you felt a larger hand grab yours. You looked up to see Wirt looking the other way, embarrassed.

**" Y-You just seem a little reckless. I don't want you to wander off" ( >//<)**

.

.

.

You, Greg and Wirt entered a tavern. You tried to ask for directions but an elderly man asked/told you-

**" Oh, you two are the lovers aren't 'cha?"**

**" What lovers? I-I don't think-"**

Embarrassed, you tried to protest. but to no avail, he started singing about romance. you looked over to wirt and said-

**" Wirt, A little help?"**

**" Oh, right. We're uh- we're not together....(mumbles) yet"**

.

,

,

**" (y/n), do girls/guys like poetry?"**

**" I'm not sure about other girls/guys. But I sure do. I think it's beautiful. Why? Do you write poetry?"**

**" Sometimes, yes"**

**" You're going to have to show me some of your, oh so famous poems then. Someday at least. "** You looked up at Wirt to see him smiling.  **" You should smile more often too. It suits you"**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**" (y/n) give me your hand"**

 **" Ok....?"** Once you gave your hand to Wirt, he lined his hand up against yours; comparing the sizes.

**" I forget how small you are compared to me, even though we're the same age."**

you gave him a glare, but quickly replaced it with a smile when he began to quietly laugh. wirt slipped one of his hands into yours, swaying them slightly; once you two began walking again. following Beatrice and Greg.

.

,

**" Beatrice!"**

you called out to the small bluebird, who had become your friend. but no one responded. wirt took you by the hand and started running.you quickly grabbed Greg's hand as you were pulled to a small cottage. wirt opened the door and the three of you stepped into the small home, only to be wrapped up in ropes. 

an elderly woman, Adelaide. she was manically laughing. while Beatrice looked away in guilt. quickly wirt set himself, you and Greg free. wirt dashed out of the house with you and Greg following close behind. 

once wirt finally settled down he became...depressed. but you were determined to cheer him up!

**" wirt, are you alright?"**

**" no...beatrice betrayed me. she betrayed you. "**

**" wirt...you don't need to protect me.  I can take care of myself"**

wirt turned to face you to keep the conversation going. but he saw you shivering, almost violently.

**" come here."**

you scooted closer to wirt, he wrapped his arms around you. you felt Greg plop into your lap. the three of you cuddled for warmth 'till sunrise.

.

.

**" here we are. just go through this river and you'll be home"**

you held both Wirt's hands with yours. you stood up on your tippy toes, you leaned in close to his face....; asking for a kiss.wirt, startled and nervous: leaned in to close the gap between the two of you. you pulled away soon after and said-

 **" for luck...goodbye wirt and Greg. I'll misseth thee both very much. only the woods shall knoweth how dearly mine own heart shall weepeth for thy absence. for I will never stop remembering 'r missing thee. for as longeth as I liveth. "** you let go of his hands and turned away...but wirt won't take that ending.

he grabbed one of your hands and pulled you towards his body. wirt placed one of his hands in your hand and the other on your waist.you had one of your hands on his shoulder and the other in his.

 **"I may not beest a prince in shining armor, but I 'shan't stand ho until I knoweth thy princess is safe and soundeth. for I, loveth thee and thee only"** you could only look at him in awe.   **" I made a promise to you and I tend to keep my promises. you helped me when I was feeling depressed. you helped Greg and I get through the unknown and convinced me to help and forgive Beatrice. so help me repay you by letting me protect you. come with me- i-i mean with us. please?"**

**" only if you're there every step of the way"**

**" always"** wirt nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  **" shall we go now?"** wirt held out his hand to you, which you gladly took.

 **" we shall"** hand-in-hand the three of you walked into the bright light.

 **" Wirt...Wirt~ Wake up..."** You called to him. Wirt slowly wakes up.

**" (y/n)? What happened?"**  
  
**" You mean you don't remember?...Well, it can't be helped, I guess. I helped you through the unknown, through the river, back here: home"**

**" Oh, that's right."** Wirt sat up, staring at you.

 **" What? Is there something on my face?"** Wirt stood up.

 **" No. It's not that. Are you ok?"** His tone over-protective.

 **" I'm fine...You're just being a Worrywirt"** Wirt grumbled.

**" Ugh...I hate it when you call me that"**

**" But you love me, right?"** He looked at you with a shocked face. You bursted out laughing; almost nervously. **" Y-You don't have to answer, y' know"**

**" Your face is pretty red"**

**" You should see your face then~"** wirt gave you a sigh

**" The adventures we'll have.....will be....exquisite"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Wirt

**“ Hey Wirt, whatcha doing?”**  
  
**“ Nothing."**  
  
**” I was helping old lady Daniel’s rake some leaves in exchange for some candy.“**  
  
**” Greg, It’s Halloween. Candy is free. “** You came up behind Greg and picked him up.   
  
**” Oh, hey Wirt.“** You looked at the cassette tape in his hand.  _"_ **Are you going to tell her?"**

 **” Yeah.“** You set Greg down and looked ahead in front of you.   
  
**” I can give it to her if you want…“**  
  
**” No.No, I can do it.“** You turned away, upset.  
  
**” Alright, good luck. If you need me I’ll be at the cemetery.“** You trudged to said place, kicking the dirt as you walked. You sat on the edge of the wall and stared into the unknown. You saw two figures ran into the woods as a police car approached.   **“What did he get himself into this time?”** You mumbled to yourself. You jumped off the wall and into the unknown.

.

,

 **“ (y/n)!”** Greg yelled. Wirt looked at him.

**“ Don’t do that Greg. Why would [She/He/They] be here?...I miss Her/Him/Them so much.”**

**“ You missed me?”**

**“ See? I told you, Wirt. (y/n), What are you doing here?”**

**“ I knew I had to follow you, two knuckleheads.”**

**“ But It’s dangerous here.”**

**“ It is? Everyone I’ve come across has been so nice.Come on, I know some people who we can ask directions.”**

**“ People?”** As you all walked, you saw exactly one person. 

**“ Norman!”**

**“ (y/n), Hey. I was wondering where you had run off to.”** You dragged Wirt and Greg to Norman. 

**“ I heard a while ago that you could take us out of the unknown, right?”**

**“ Yeah, of course. Who are your friends?”**

**“ This is Wirt and Greg. They’re the reason I’m in the unknown.”**

You took a step toward Norman, but Wirt’s hand wrapped around yours. You turned around to face him. Wirt dragged you far away from Norman. You barely had enough time to grab Greg.

.

.

**“ Wirt, what the heck was that about?”**

**“ Nothing...”**

**“ Well, If it was nothing, then why are you still holding my hand?”**

Wirt looked down to see that you were right. He hesitantly let go. Wirt walked a bit ahead. Greg started to walk beside you

**“ Is Wirt going to be ok?”**

**“ He’ll be fine. He’s just embarrassed, I think.”**

**“ I’m not embarrassed. I just don’t like you talking to other guys, that’s all.”**

**“ So you were jealous! But he could have gotten us home...”**

  Wirt continued to walk, not bothering to say another word. Greg tugged on your hand, gaining your attention. Wirt continued to walk, not bothering to say another word. 

 **“ I think Wirt likes you, (y/n).”** Flustered you turned to him. 

**“ Why do you say that?”**

**“ He’s worried-”** Wirt stopped in his tracks and turned around. 

**“ (y/n), I’m sorry. I can’t believe I’ve gotten myself into this mess again.”**

**“ Again? You’ve been here before?”**

**“ Yeah, last year. I think I know the way out. Follow me.”** He grabbed your hand before dragging you and Greg into a Tavern.

.

.

 **“ Welcome back, Young lover!”** An old man shouted to Wirt. You turned to Wirt. 

 **“ Young lover?”** You started to giggle/chuckle lightly. His face became a vibrant shade of red. 

**“ Stop laughing.”**

**“ Oh, You two make such a lovely couple.”** Another person popped up and said. You started to blush. 

**“ O-Oh, We’re not-”**

**“ Thank you.”**

Wirt cut in, he tightened his grip on your hand. Wirt turned to you and cupped your face with his free hand. He slowly leaned in and kissed you. You all leave the tavern and made sure to grab Greg, who was stuffing his face with food. ..

.

.

**“ If we follow this stream we should be home soon.”**

You followed behind Wirt and Greg, looking at the all the trees. Your foot hit a tree root, you tripped and fell. Wirt turned around, hearing a loud thump. 

 **“ Ow..”** You muttered, holding your leg close to your chest. 

**“ (y/n)! Hey, what happened?”**

**“ I tripped, I think I sprained it..”** Wirt looped his arms around your knees and neck, lifting you into the air.

 **“ it’s a good thing we’re almost home. .”** You wrapped your arms around his neck and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

 **“ thanks, wirt.”** He looked at you, a blush crawled onto his face.

**“ d-don’t worry about it, (y/n)...I care about you. I'd help you in any situation in a heartbeat.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Beast! WIrt

You tearfully walked around the woods, looking for some sort of exit. In the near-distance, you heard faint whispers. You followed the sound until you came face-to-face with the beast, or at least a human with tall branches upon his head.he stopped his indistinct whispering and looked up.

**“I can sense your presence, come out.”**

You stayed in your spot, your legs began to quiver and shake with fear. You hid behind a nearby tree. A couple of minutes passed before you decided to look to see if he was still there. He popped up in front of you.

 **“What are you doing here?”** You fell onto your back. He offered a hand out to you, but you responded by curling yourself up into a ball.

 **“Please don’t hurt me.”** You let out a whimper. He carefully picked you up and held you in his arms.

 **“Hey, you don’t have to be scared of me.”** You slowly began to relax.

 **“B-but you’re--”** He nodded his head, you stopped talking, cutting your sentence short. He carefully set you on your feet.

 **“My name is Wirt. Are you lost?”** You nervously looked around before answering.

 **“Yes. I ran into here to get away from a group of… assholes,”** you coughed into your fist.  **“But now, I don’t know how to get out.”** Wirt stood up and looked around. He let out a small sigh.

 **“Well, it’s going to take a long time, but I can get you out of here.”** Wirt held out his hand.  **“Grab my hand, so you don’t get lost again.”** You hesitantly grabbed his hand.

 **“So, um… how long have you lived here?”** You looked up at him expectantly. He glanced down at you with an eyebrow raised.

**“I’m not sure. Time doesn’t really move in here, but I’m pretty sure it’s been at least a few years.”**

**“A few years? My God.”** Soon, a small tavern came into your sights.  **“Hey, Wirt. What’s that?”** He looked up from the ground to see where you were pointing.

 **”It’s a tavern, I first went in there with my little brother. The only thing they told us was about the beast, which is what I kinda am. I still have my sanity though.”** You let out a small hum as a response. Without any warning, Wirt lifted you off of the ground and onto his back

**“Whoa! What are you doing??”**

**“It’s going to take a couple of hours, so you might want to sleep. I’ll wake you when we’re on the edge of the woods.”**

**“Are you sure?”** Your tone became sleepy. Before Wirt could answer you had already fallen asleep, you rested your head on his shoulder. Wirt wrapped his arms under your knees and let a small smile cross onto his face.

**“That didn’t take much convincing.”**

…

..

.

You woke up to Wirt still walking through the unknown. You rubbed your eyes in a sleepy fashion.

 **“We’re still not there?”** You heard Wirt let out a huff, he bent down to set you on your feet. He grabbed your hand and lead you.

 **“You’ve rested enough to walk on your own now, right?”** You stretched and let out a yawn.

 **“Yeah… how long was a sleeping?”** Wirt shrugged his shoulders.  

 **“About 4… hours? Maybe…”** Wirt let out a sigh.  **“Looks like we’re at the end. Just take this path and go straight. You should arrive at your destination.”** Wirt looked at you as you shakily glanced toward the path.  **“Is something wrong?”**

**“What if I get attacked by those guys again?”**

**“Just run in here again. I’ll find you. You’ll be safe.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
